Kagome's Mate and the Broken Bond
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome has just gone into heat. She’s Sesshomaru’s mate. A bunch of stuff happens. Will they be able to handle it?


I am finishing this story and one other of OtakuAnime131. This is now an official one shot story and no longer a multi chapter fic because I cannot see this as longer then it is now. The other story I will be taking over is Domesticating Dog Demons. I will add no lemons to this story as I have only written one in my entire collection of stories so there will only be the one lemon in the beginning. Also just to warn you most of this story is the original story with some corrections as well

Summary: Kagome has just gone into heat. She's Sesshomaru's mate. A bunch of stuff happens. Will they be able to handle it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mate, you do know you have gone into heat."

"Yes I know Sesshoumaru."

"How do you feel about a family?"

"I would love one, especially with you."

Sesshoumaru started to nuzzle her neck, licking her mating mark. He tore of all her clothes. Next thing he knew he was out unconscious. He woke up to find out he is bound by miko ropes to the bed and naked. Miko ropes are near impossible to break. Kagome came in with strawberries and whip cream. She giggled when she saw how Sesshoumaru looked. She climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach. She put whip cream all over him even on his member. She slowly started to lick the whip cream. She slowly moved her way down, making Sesshoumaru moan. She rubbed her womanhood against his member getting whip cream on it. She switched her body. Now her mouth was engulfing his member. Sesshoumaru tried to lick her core, but he couldn't read. He got frustrated that he couldn't pleasure her. His eyes turned blood red and he ripped of the invisible binds. He grabbed Kagome's waist, bringing up to his mouth to lick the whip cream off. Kagome moaned. He switched her again (A/N: Her mouth is back to where his mouth is.) He flipped over so that he was on top. He roughly entered her, making Kagome scream out in pain. He didn't wait for her to adjust. He pounded away at inhuman speeds. Even though Kagome was now a demon, her body couldn't take the abuse. Sesshoumaru started to scratch, bite, and bruise her body. Kagome's waist and womanhood bled heavily. She moaned the pleasure starting to take over. She yelled as her climax took over. Sesshoumaru thrust some more into her before releasing his seed and collapsing on her.

When Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning he almost died. Kagome was covered with blood, bruises, and bite marks. He realized he did that to

Kagome. 'I can't be with her.' He thought to himself. Sesshoumaru quickly dressed and jumped out the window, trying to get as far away as possible.

Kagome woke up feeling very sore and hurt. She dressed her wounds as best she could. Since she was demon some of the minor wounds were

already healed. She dressed quickly and went to go find Sesshoumaru. When she walked out the door Sango saw her.

"Kagome what happened to you?"

"Oh Sesshoumaru was a little rough with me last night."

"A little!" Sango screeched. "You look like you got into a fight with a demon."

"I looked worst last night." Kagome said under her breath, but Sango heard her.

"They were worst last night!"

"Don't worry Sango! Anyway have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Just wondering where he was."

"Oh well haven't seen him."

"Thanks, well later I am going to look for him."

"Okay."

Kagome searched everywhere in the castle for Sesshoumaru. She even asked the servants. No one had seen him since yesterday. Kagome went

outside and asked the guards. One guard said he has seen Sesshoumaru leaving the castle early this morning. 'He probably just had business to do.'

Kagome said to herself. Little did she know Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back.

A week passed and Sesshoumaru had still not returned. Kagome started to get worried. His business usually was never this long.

"Should I go look for him Sango?"

"I am sure he will come back Kagome."

Kagome chewed her nails nervously. She decided if he didn't come back tomorrow she would go looking for him. The next day Sesshoumaru still wasn't back. She packed up some clothes and some supplies. She set out at noon. She searched for the rest of the day had no luck. She settled down for the night. She bathed and ate dinner. Twenty minutes after she ate she threw up. She felt miserable her stomach was very queasy. Then a thought hit her. 'I am preg…nant?' Kagome hands went to her stomach. Was there really a life growing inside of her? She immediately felt happy. 'I might be pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby.' Kagome danced around. She felt woozy so she laid down to sleep. In the morning she made breakfast and headed out to search so more. She searched the whole day only stopping for lunch. Kagome cried. 'Where is he?' She ate, only to throw it back up and went to sleep. The next morning she headed towards the well, hoping to see Inuyasha. 'Maybe he has seen Sesshoumaru.' It took her two days to get there. Good luck was finally on her side. Inuyasha was at Keade's hut with Miroku, Sango, Kirrara, and Shippu. "Inuyasha can I talk to you alone."

"Sure." Miroku, Sango, Shippu, Kirrara, and Kaede left the room.

"Kagome, before we start, are you pregnant?"

"Yes I am Inuyasha. How did you know?"

"Well congratulations and I smelt it."

"Oh. Inuyasha, have you seen Sesshoumaru lately?"

"No Kagome, I haven't why?"

"Well after we uh…mated, he left and has yet to return."

"Maybe he had to go do something."

"That's what I thought at first, but his business has never taken him this long. It's almost two weeks since he's been gone."

"Well I haven't seen him Kagome, but if I do I will tell him you are looking for him."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome hugged.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. I must continue my search."

"Alright. Good luck and be careful Kagome."

"I will. Say goodbye to the others for me." Inuyasha nodded. "Oh and Kagome, you can always find him by using your mating mark."

Seven months later and Kagome finally finds Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried happily. Tears streamed down her face. She hugged him tightly. He didn't return it. She looked into his eyes, they were emotionless.

"Sesshoumaru were have you been."

"I am sorry Kagome. I failed you. I can no longer have you as a mate. I release you from our bond."

"NO! Sesshoumaru! What are you doing! STOP! I LOVE YOU! SSTTOOOPP!"

Sesshoumaru paid no attention. He lifted their bond. In a flash he was gone.

It had been nine months since Inuyasha saw Kagome. Everyday he wondered if she found him. Then his question was answered when he got an unexpected visit from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru looked awful. His usually immaculate outfit was caked in blood, dirt, and sweat. His perfect hair was now a dark gray and was all tangled and matted.

"You look awful."

"Inuyasha, I have failed as a mate."

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?"

"I hurt Kagome while we were mating."

"You have been gone for eight months because you hurt Kagome during mating!" Inuyasha screeched. "You idiot! Don't you know the first time you mate, your demon blood takes over and you sometimes will hurt your mate."

"It doesn't matter anymore, She hates me."

"No she doesn't Sesshoumaru. She loves you. She came looking for you nine months ago."

"She doesn't love me."

"Sesshoumaru, shut the fuck up! She loves you. Last time I saw her she was pregnant with your pup!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as he processed this information.

"She's pregnant with my pup?"

"Yes idiot, but it might not have survived."

"Why's that?"

"Because you put so much stress on her, she had to find you. Otherwise her body might have rejected the pup."

"She loves me?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru she loves you! Now go find her and your pup."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha waved at him.

Sesshoumaru took off like a bullet to his castle. When he arrived, his servants looked extremely happy.

"MI'LORD!" He heard a certain demon toad cry. Sesshoumaru heard a pup crying in the distant.

The head servant came up to Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, thank goodness you are back. Things have been so hectic without you."

"Where's Kagome?"

"My lord she came back two weeks ago with a pup dropped him off and left."

"She came here and left him."

"Yes. The pup only stops crying when he's eating or sleeping. No one can calm him down. We believe the pup might be hers, but were not sure."

"Can I see this pup?"

"Yes My Lord."

The servant led Sesshoumaru into a small nursery. Loud cries filled the room. Then the baby stopped. The servant looked like he had a heart attack.

Sesshoumaru went to the crib and took the pup out. The pup snuggled close to him. This demon had the faint scent of his mother on him. He also smelt this scent on his mother. (A/n : I was talking about the baby)

"I want a search party to go and look for Kagome. Do you understand? No one rest until she is found."

"Yes My Lord." The servant bowed and left the room to go fulfill his master's request. Sesshoumaru put the baby back into the crib and headed for the hot springs. He reeked and looked awful. He wanted to look nice for his mate.

Sesshoumaru finished washing up and dressed in his best kimono. He expected to find her sooner, but they didn't find her for three days. She looked awful. She was in covered in mud from head to toe. She was extremely skinny. She should've had fat on her since she recently gave birth, but she had none. Sesshoumaru took her up to the springs. Kagome paid no attention to him. She just followed him. Sesshomaru stripped her of her dirty garments.

He quickly shed his and headed into the spring. Kagome still showed no signs of pleasure. Sesshoumaru began to wash her, relishing her long missed body. Kagome masked her scent so that Sesshoumaru would not know that he aroused her. She tried her hardest not to show any expressions or emotions. Sesshoumaru started to get frustrated after she would not response to his touches. He finished washing her and got out. He put some clothes on her and him. He took her to the nursery. Hoping maybe the sight of her child would make her happy. Kagome's heart surged when she saw the baby. She fought the urge to smile and looked away. Sesshoumaru felt a pang of sadness when Kagome turned away from the baby.

"Kagome, please! What is wrong with you?"

"I am no longer your mate. That is no child of mine." She answered in a monotonous tone.

Sesshoumaru sighed and led her back to their room. They crawled into bed, but neither of them could sleep. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her and went into deep thought. 'I have to make her my mate again. I can not bear to watch her like this.' Sesshoumaru decided to ask Kagome tomorrow to be his mate again.

When Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was asleep, she snuck off towards the baby's room. The baby cooed when he smelt his mother. Kagome picked him up and cuddled him. She softly giggled when he grabbed her breast, wanting to be feed. Kagome happily obliged. She had decided to name him

Koki. She sat in the rocking chair and slowly began to rock. Koki started to fall asleep. He gazed sleepily up into her face. He smiled sweetly.

Kagome stood up and carried him back into her room. Sesshoumaru was still asleep. She climbed into bed, putting Koki between her and Sesshoumaru.

Koki gripped on to his mother's shirt, afraid if he let go she would leave again.

In the morning Kagome woke up early. She quietly brought Koki back into his room. He cried when Kagome put him back in his crib. She ran out of the room and went into the gardens. She sat by the small pond that was there. Staring at her reflection in the water. She slapped at the water, angry at herself for losing Sesshoumaru, for abandoning her baby, and other stupid she did and will do in the future. She sat up against a tree and cried.

Sesshoumaru woke up in an empty bed. He tore the castle apart looking for her. He heard his son cry in the nursery. He went in and smelled Kagome all over the room. Koki raised his arms, gesturing his father to pick him up. Sesshoumaru picked him up and continued his search for Kagome. He asked the servants and they told him she was in the garden. Koki squealed when he saw his mother. He leaned forward for her, falling out of his father's arms. Kagome grabbed him. He cuddled to her chest.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I was stupid to release our bond. I was just…I got so scared when I saw how you looked after we mated. I couldn't believe I had done that to you. It hurt me so much. Please Kagome forgive me. Come be my mate again. Come be my son's mother again."

Kagome thought for a moment. For the first time in months she smiled, a genuine smile.

"Of course mate."

Sesshoumaru smiled and scooped her up in his arms. Koki gave a disapproving grunt. Signaling he did not like his father taking his mother's attention away from him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru laughed. Koki pinched her breast.

"Oww…Koki that hurts." Kagome cried. "Are you hungry?"

Kokoi grabbed her breast again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he watched his mate feed their pup thankful that she had accepted him back as his mate. Sesshoumaru then watched as Kagome walked back into the castle to the nursery and lay Kokoi down in his cradle before scooping the small miko he claimed as his own into his arms and strode out of the nursery and down the hall into their bedroom.

This night, Sesshoumaru decided, he would simply enjoy holding his mate and let the feeling of her in his arms seep deeply into his being so that he might never forget it.

Kagome snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's embrace also content with simply laying in Sesshoumaru's arms. Tilting her face upwards Kagome stretched slightly in order to reach his face and held his face in her hands one on each cheek before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I love you Sesshou." Kagome murmured sleepily.

"And I love you Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied as he watched Kagome slip into the lands of dreams.


End file.
